


Crash and Burn

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e09 O Brother Where Art Thou, Lucifer's Cage, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他在笼子里不断回忆过去，觉得自己在世界上已经活了很多遍，也爱过了很多很多次那个人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

2004年是Sam最喜欢回忆的年份，那一年阳光特别好，夏休的时候他和Jess在一个临海的南部小镇定了一间房，在那里度过了两周。和他前二十几年住的旅馆不一样，这是一间有蓝色墙壁和白色窗户，设施齐全风景优美的明亮家庭式旅馆，他们关了手机，早上Sam在沙滩上游泳冲浪，下午他们在镇上闲逛，两个人手拉着手从棕榈树下走过。

Sam记得那年Jess买了非常多的手工戒指，她让Sam选，但是他看不出来这些有什么差别，它们戴在她手上都很好看。Jessica拿着两个举起来，在阳光里眯着眼睛看镶嵌的宝石的切面，有一束光从白色的石头里打出来，点缀在她被太阳晒成金色的皮肤上。有一个角度，她脸上褐色的小痣看上去非常像雀斑。

Sam后来送了她一个手工戒指，宽阔的银环上镶着海水珍珠和细小的贝壳，看上有点粗糙，难以让人联想到这是个订婚戒指。但是它确实灌注心血，而且深得Jess喜爱。

他喜欢这一年的原因并不是因为Jess，至少不全是。那一年Sam身边没有人离开，他去得最远的地方就是那个加州南部的度假小镇。他再也不需要在老爷车后座过夜了，宿舍里睡了两年的床还是有点窄，但是Sam睡过比这个差一万倍的地方。他仍然有遗憾，像这张床一样并不完美，但是已经好太多了。

夏休结束后他和Jessica搬到一起住了，那两周的相处说明他们不仅相爱，也适合一起生活。Sam喜欢Jess的厨艺，她教了他几招，Sam没什么可以回报的，于是他教她怎么用钥匙半徒手开罐头，怎么切骨头不伤刀刃，半真半假地说一些鬼故事吓唬她，然后告诉她家里要多放一些盐。

Sam想不到要怎么教给她自保的知识，青天白日之下他知道的那些知识听起来都十分愚蠢和精神错乱。他在2004年的时候一点都想不到这些知识可能会用得上，也一点都不知道最后它们还是全都用不上。

那一年Sam没有接到电话，Dean已经不太打电话给他了。但是他会隔三差五地收到明信片，像是他的兄弟觉得写字比直接对话更好一些。Sam同意，他不想在电话里对着Dean或者John尖叫，那样不好，不像他正努力成为的那种美国人，不像他经常提醒自己的那样要尽快忘掉他错乱和怪异不伦的生活。

那一年他甚至参与了大选投票，是Jessica拉着他一起去的，他以前从没干过这事，谁在执掌北美洲政治局势对Winchester家来说一点都不重要，Sam把选票塞进箱子里的时候尽量不去想重要的是什么。

他已经在一个没有声音，没有光，没有气味也没有触感的地方受困一星期了，或者更久。一周是2004年的他执行期末复习计划的时间，一周是超市循环打折安排的时间，一周是Sam通常用来赶小论文的时间，一周是Jess离开他回家过圣诞节的时间，一周是距离Dean的上一张明信片寄到他手里的时间。

Sam不想呆着这里，但是他走不出去。他一开始的时候想要和自己说话，但是声音不起作用，他甚至感觉不到自己在张嘴。然后他明白，这是今天的酷刑，也许会是接下来每一天的酷刑。

Sam给这些折磨取了名字，反正他也没有没有别的事情可以干。它们仿佛是按照一种古典又具有美感的方式循环的，他管那个风刮得像刀子、从四面八方把他撕碎的地方叫德克萨斯州，又管那个充满冰水混合物和岩石矿渣、能让他的皮肤和肌肉组织从肢体末梢一点点坏死的地方叫北极圈。但是这个五感缺失的地方是一种新鲜的体验，地球上不会有这样的地方。Sam恐慌了好一阵，然后他发觉自己还有记忆。记忆是属于他自己的，不是上帝创造出来的，Lucifer没有办法夺走这个。

Sam让时间往前回溯。他在2003年的时候过得并不是特别好。那一年他很累，他要在斯坦福生活下去，还要赚自己第一个学期的学费和生活费。他几乎没有认识什么同学，但是每一个教授都认识他。Sam想起那一年仍然有点自豪，他艰难地尝试融入人类社会，然后他得到了一个完美的2004年。

但是他不能只想这些，他的人生能用来回忆的像个正常人一样生活的部分太少了。他要开始回忆他能想到的每一天，不然这个该死的没有五感的地方会把他弄疯。Sam不知道自己在这里呆了多久，他开始回忆2002年的时候就已经记不清时间了。这不算是新的折磨手段，Sam听说过一些邪恶的监狱逼疯一个人的办法就是把那个人锁进位于地下的禁闭室，那里没有声音没有光，没有人和他们说话，而狱警会保证这个犯人永远不会死，他们要他活着才能感受这一切的折磨，和Sam的处境几乎一样。Sam没办法分析这种禁闭和直接伤害身体的酷刑比起来，哪个更残忍。

2002年的时候他和Dean大吵了一架。不，不是那个夏天，不是他从屋子里走出来并假装没有听到Dean在后面喊他的那个晚上，是他到了斯坦福之后，他买了不少酒，独自坐在宿舍里喝完了它们，还是半醉就开始打电话给Dean。他现在觉得自己那时候要是喝得更醉一点反而会好些，因为至少他会哭出来，然后Dean会安慰他。有一半的脑细胞还端着伪装的后果就是他在电话里冲着Dean嚷嚷，他知道就算他小声说话，Dean也会认真听，他总是在听Sam说话，不像爸爸。但是Sam就是喜欢这样，他想要说得大声一点，想要Dean一辈子都记住这句话。

从那里开始往前就是Sam过得最难过的几年，即使是后来爸爸的离开和Dean的死都没有那几年那般痛不欲生，一切都神秘莫测而支离破碎，Sam猜想那是荷尔蒙的原因。以前的Dean总是能知道他想要什么，Sam甚至连一个眼神都不用给他，Dean就会主动把一切都照顾得井井有条。但是那几年Dean也开始变得不一样了。Sam有时候会恶毒地怀疑Dean在狩猎的时候发生意外撞傻了，因为他想要的那件事已经那么明显了，就像透明玻璃箱里的苹果一样，Dean却仍然看不出来。Sam还年轻，他控制不住自己的表现和情绪。他想要的太多了，分不清是得不到让他更痛苦，还是得到了让他更痛苦。

他的思绪又回到了那个没有声音和光的地方，而现在想到那些过去更让他难受。他想大喊出声，或者流两滴眼泪，至少能感觉皮肤下长刺的那种羞耻和难堪，但是除了心痛如绞之外，什么都没有发生，周围仍是一片无边的空寂黑暗。

他开始想念Lucifer拔掉他每个指甲的日子了。

1990年的时候他把钉子钉到自己的指尖里了，真的很痛，而且创面恐怖。这个记忆太过强烈了，几乎要取代Sam更早之前的所有回忆，变成Sam能记起的第一件事。他在这片虚无中停留的时间越久，能记起的回忆也越少，这不是Lucifer的把戏，Sam知道自己可能已经快疯了。但是他想起了Dean那时候仍然圆乎乎胖嘟嘟的脸，他不可能让这些回忆消失。Dean鼓起腮帮子给Sam吹吹，Sam等不到痛痛飞走，又眨着泪眼大声哭出来。Sam记得那个画面，Dean在他面前抓着他的手，因为他的哥哥小的时候真是个非常漂亮的小孩，而Sam小时候可能只是个普通的小胖子，而且头发乱得像海草或者鸟窝。但是他那个时候有全世界的爱，即使是John，对他也总是温和又照顾，他还带着Sam去医院打了破伤风针。Dean跟在他们后面走着，看起来有点难过。

Sam那时候不知道为什么Dean看起来情绪低落，但是他现在可以去思考这个问题了，他现在有很多时间理清他们生活的任何细节。

他们从医院回来的时候Sam在John怀里睡着了，爸爸的旧皮夹克非常暖和。那一个月Sam都没有帮忙洗碗，Dean喊他“小公主”，Sam记得他的哥哥每天早上会亲亲他的额头，他抗议了，因为睡美人被吻醒的时候都是被亲嘴唇的。他喜欢Dean亲自己，很多时候他已经醒了，但是Dean还没有来亲他，Sam会闭着眼睛，等着Dean喊他起床。

Sam希望自己此刻能够闭上眼睛。他的回忆再也不能往前追朔了，剩下的都是零碎的片段，像是无意义的梦。他想要记得，希望自己永远永远都不要忘记，因为如果他能在接下来无尽的日子里记起这些回忆，能像这样一遍一遍回顾他拥有的全部人生，他就能够存在得像是他已经在世上活过很多很多次，也爱过了很多很多次那个人。

END

标题来自Jessica的台词，感谢Jessica。

又，我恨JC一辈子。

又又，把E兔的那对兄弟还给我！还给我啊！QAQ


End file.
